The Healer
by stampensue
Summary: This will be a story within a story. During "down-time" the crew will discover a love story on the computer. I will try to do it chapter by chapter  I screwed it up my last story, I'll apologize now if I do it again!
1. Chapter 1

"I'd like to end this episode of 'Cooking with Neelix' with a challenge. The next edition of "Voyager Forum" needs something new. Besides the doctors' health column, and reports about social gatherings, I'd like submissions of short stories. I'm sure there is someone on this ship who has always wanted to be an author. If you fancy yourself a writer, leave me a padd with your literary work and I'll include it in the next publication of our very own periodical. So as our Vulcan friends tell us…Live long and prosper."

With that the screen went blank. Tal thought about what he said. Thinking how she enjoyed loosing herself in her books as a teenager and loved her creative writing courses in high school, she thought to herself "why not?" So with padd in hand she began to compose her short story. Knowing she would never submit it for others to read, she still found enjoyment in reading what she'd written and letting her imagination wander.

1 week later….

It was a long and tiring shift but it was finally over. After a sonic shower, Jenny Delaney changed into lounging attire to just hang around in the quarters she shared with 3 other female crew members. Looking for something to read she picked up the padd that was on the floor just peeking out from under Tal's bed and skimmed through it.

"This is what Tal has been so secretive about. Wherever did she get it I wonder."

Looking through the story she stretched out on her bunk and started reading. She didn't stop until it was over.

"This has to be for the challenge Neelix put out for us. I hope she doesn't mind if I just press, "submit". She hasn't done it and probably won't she's so shy. I'll just pen her an alias and, presto, an author is born.

1 month later…..

"What do you mean I have to be quarantined?"

"Captain I assure you it's for your own good and the safety of this crew. The ruptured gelpack that you had the bad luck to be exposed to had collected an unknown number of pathogens. That coupled with the exposure to the radiation you received when the magnetic constrictors loosened and you dove right in to help repair. These factors make you susceptible to any number of maladies. Your immunity has been lowered. You'll need to be monitored closely for illness. You could be contagious which impacts the crew."

"I get it Doctor, do I have to stay here or can I go to my own quarters?"

"You can stay within the confines of your quarters but I will be monitoring your vital signs and physically checking on you daily."

"How long will my exile be?"

"At least 2 weeks Captain. You can communicate with the senior staff throughout the day, have reports routed to your workstation etc. But you must rest, and maintain some semblance of nutrition. I'll inform the Commander of my orders and transport you if you have no further questions."

"Fine Doctor. I guess that's it."

3 Days later….

Having reviewed crew evaluations, read every departments' reports, updated ship logs, and composed her next transmission for Starfleet, Kathryn had done all the work she needed to do. With nothing left she decided that now was a good time to read Neelix's periodical. Looking through she came upon a story written by Austen Jayne. "

"Well this looks interesting. A take on Jane Austin, how clever. I read her work in high school. I loved "Pride and Prejudice", "Emma", and "Sense and Sensibility". Those historical romance novels are wonderful.

She set about reading…

"The Healer" by Austen Jayne

to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

"Papa, Papa." She cried as she placed his head down on the pillow and gently closed his eyes. Her beloved father was dead and Kathryn couldn't stop the tears. The only parent she'd ever known. Her dear mother had died when she herself was just a babe. How she adored her father and he did her. They lived a simple life in the highlands under the rule of the oppressive Lord Kazon. How was she going to live by herself? The answer would come sooner than she expected.

The evening that Kathryn laid her father in the simple grave the overseer knocked hard on her door.

"I mean no disrespect Miss but it ain't proper for a lass to be livin' up here all by herself. With no man paying the rent the Lord Kazon will be lookin to displace you and let someone willin' to pay one way or another to take this cottage."

"But I will pay Mr. O'Dell."

"With what lassie?"

"I am a healer and a midwife." I'll manage alright."

"I am sorry lass but it's already been done. You'll have to pack up tomorrow and vacate by weeks end. Between you and me I think he's plannin' on moving his latest 'companion' in here so he can make late night visits away from the Lady of the Manor if you know what I mean. Why don't you put your belongins in my barn and stay with the missus and me. We got a little room and you can practice your trade from our place."

"Thank you, and thank your wife for me. I'll let you know in the morning."

As she watched him leave she knew she had to leave this land. She'd pack up her things, load the small wagon her father had built and set out for the south. The Lord Kazon didn't rule all of the Highlands. She'd find somewhere that would welcome someone who could heal some of their aches and pains and bring new life into this world. It couldn't be this bleak all over the Highlands could it?

"Oh Papa. I wish you were here to guide me."

She spent most of the evening and into the next day packing, and collecting as many herbs, roots and spices she used in her work. There was one place she needed to go before she left this mountain; her mountain. It was her special hiding spot since she was a child. It was the cave. She played there as a child and slept there on hot summer nights.

Papa would pretend they were pirates with buried treasure. Or sometimes they were the king and his princess in their imaginary world inside the mountain.

She walked slowly to her hidden world but as she approached she heard voices. I thought no one knew about this place!"

Crouching behind the dead tree trunk that had fallen during a lightning storm years earlier she waited until she understood their intent. What she heard had her anger building and knew she'd better keep her presence hidden until they were out of sight.

As soon as she was sure their departure was permanent she made her way into the cave. What she had gathered from the bits and pieces she could hear the couple say they were leaving "it" in here to die. They wanted to "rid themselves" of this "problem" before anyone caught them with it. It made them nervous and they didn't want it any more."

"What kind of animal was "it"? Couldn't they just give it away?"

Getting about 10 feet into the darkness she could make out a basket. She heard crying and thought, "that doesn't sound like any animal she knew". If she didn't know any better she'd swear it was a baby.

It was a baby! By the look of its mouth with about 6 teeth, and pulling itself up to stand she'd estimate it to be about 1 year.

"Oh bloody hell! They're going to let you die!" How could they do such a horrid thing?" "You're a beautiful child. But who are you and where did you come from?" I know all the children around these parts and you're not one of them. I'd never seen your parents before. We're getting out of here in case they come back to check that the task is done." She cringed at the thought.

Getting back to the cottage she brought her discovery in to check it over.

"Let's see, first things first. You need a bath little one. Filling the cauldron and warming it on the hearth she peeled off the urine soaked clothing.

"Well young sir, now that I know you're a 'he' I think I'll call you Edward after my papa. In you go."

Placing him into the makeshift tub she marveled at how playful he was. Slapping the water, smiling, yelping.

"I promise I'll love you with all my heart Edward. I can't let those people find you to finish the job they started. You're mine now and we are going to start a new life, just the two of us. They may not want you but I do."

When she was finished she dressed him in old clothes she had left over from the shelter she helped run for poorer members of the clan. She often wondered why her papa would cook so much food for the just two of them until the day she saw him serving the left-overs to a passing family and boarding them down in the barn.

Soon she started collecting clothes that families had outgrown and would hand these things out as well. She learned so much compassion from her father and vowed she'd never let anyone suffer if she could help them.

The evening meal was the last she'd have in her cottage and she now had a renewed sense of hope. Once Edward was settled down for the night she cut diapers from some muslin she had stored. She laid out their breakfast and packed up all the dried food and supplies. She laid down next to her new son and ran her fingers through his curly brown hair lightly. She touched his cheek and marveled at his beauty.

"My son. We may not be blood Edward, but we are a family now. Just the two of us."

With that she closed her eyes and slept fitfully, worried that Edward might need her. She was awakened at dawn to two little chubby hands pulling on her night clothes.

"Well good morning to you my little one. What do you say to a bite to eat and we'll be on our way."

Hitching up the mule and wagon, and finishing up the packing all the while carrying Edward on her hip proved quite the job. Every time she'd put him down to load the wagon he'd cry and stretch out his arms to signal 'pick me up'. Kathryn couldn't resist him so it was well into the morning when she finally secured him into the basket at her feet and started on the journey that would change her life forever. Mr. O'Dell would hopefully find the note she left explaining that she was traveling to the north where she had an aunt that she would live with. No one would ever know what became of the daughter of Edward Janeway.


	3. Chapter 3

(Present day on Voyager)

Drinking her coffee as she is reading this new short story anonymously written by someone on Voyager, Kathryn nearly chokes after reading the characters' whole name.

(Coughing)

"Holy mackerel! The heroine is me, or rather; he or she has used my name! How dare they."

She couldn't help herself. Her curiosity was definitely piqued and she had to continue to read this story.

(Back to the story)

Kathryn spent her days traveling with Edward on her lap, or settled in the makeshift bed she made in the wagon. Traveling with a baby definitely slowed her down. In two weeks she had only gone 100 miles! Oh well, with nowhere exactly in mind she rather enjoyed the ride. She'd met a few nice people on the way, replenishing her supply of food in exchange for odd jobs like cooking, sewing, cleaning and the like. She was glad to be off Kazon land; that she knew.

Early into the third week she was lucky to meet the Carey's. He was a likable fellow and she was a lovely woman. They had a very nice daughter named Naomi who turned out to be an able mother's helper when she needed help with Edward.

"Can we be of assistance miss?" called out a man from a passing wagon.

Kathryn was holding Edward and trying to figure out how she was going to repair the broken wagon wheel and care for her new son.

"Looks like you have a broken wheel. I can help you fix it if you like."

"I would appreciate your help sir, but I have no money to pay you."

"My wife here would throttle me if I even thought of accepting money for helping a lady in distress. We only live down the road. I'll let my wife take you and the babe there while I fix this wheel and I'll just bring your wagon along when I'm done. I'm Joe Carey and this is my wife Samantha. And this young one (tousling her hair) is our beautiful daughter Naomi"

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Carey. I'm Kathryn. I didn't know how I was going to do this."

"Can Edward sit back here with me?"

"Sure he can. And it's Joe. Here, let me help you. Taking Edward from Kathryn he gently passed the baby up to Naomi, then helped Kathryn up to sit with Samantha.

"You ladies get going now before it gets dark. I'll be along soon enough."

Samantha added, "I hope you'll be staying for supper with us tonight Kathryn, It will be nice to have another woman around to talk with. And Naomi is enjoying playing with Edward."

"I would love to visit with you. I can't thank you enough."

As Samantha drove the wagon home the 2 women began to chat.

"Where are you headed Kathryn"

"I really have no specific destination in mind. I know this must sound incredibly irresponsible but I lost my home and had nowhere to go. I packed my belongings and am looking to start over. I just needed to get as far from Kazon land as possible. There are only sad memories there and I'd just as soon put them behind me."

Feeling as if there was more to it than what Kathryn was telling her, Samantha offered her friendship and support.

"Well then, I hope you'll be able to stay for supper, and since it will be dark soon you can stay the night and get a fresh start in the morning if you want to continue on your way."

"That would be so nice Samantha. Thank you."

Turning to the children in the back of the wagon she smiled at the sound of her son laughing with Naomi. "What do you say my little man, would you like to sleep under a roof instead of the stars tonight?"

As Naomi let out a cheer, "Yeah" he giggled some more and repeated her response. "Yeah" he exclaimed in no uncertain terms.

"I think he likes the idea just fine."

Within the hour they had the wagon in the barn, the horses settled in their stalls with fresh hay, and the supper cooking over the fire. Naomi pulled out the blocks her father made her as a child and was on the floor with Edward building towers and laughing every time Edward knocked it over. Kathryn set the table and brought in the few things she would need for the night. Naomi gave up her room so Kathryn would have a bed for she and the baby. The loft would be fine for her for the night.

Joe came in a little while later.

"All fixed Kathryn. I put your mule in the barn and brushed him down. There'll be enough fresh hay in the stall so he'll be content."

"Again, I am so obliged to you all."

"And we can enjoy our meal as soon as you wash up my dear."

Kissing his wife, he called out as he went to the wash basin," it smells delicious, just like you!"

Blushing, she winked at Kathryn and called back, "this from a man who just spent the last hour with a mule."

Once the children were settled down for the evening, Samantha suggested they take their coffee and enjoy they few nights of summer they had left.

"It'll be getting colder in the evenings very soon Kathryn. Are you sure you should be traveling with a baby?"

"What else can I do? I've no family here, no place to live. I was hoping to find work helping a midwife. I was foolhardy to think a position would just present itself and I'd settle then."

"Why don't we talk to Maud? She's been helping bring the babies around here into the world for as long as I can remember. She's getting on in years and I bet she'd love the chance to slow down a bit. We can ask her tomorrow after church service."

"I'm not a regular church goer Samantha, it seems the Lord found it in His heart to ignore me so I sort of ignore Him, or rather don't put much believing in the existence of God at all."

"Oh, well you'll be here when we get home won't you? Sunday supper is best shared with friends."

"I don't want to overstay my welcome. You've been most kind."

"Oh please Kathryn, I do wish you'd stay for a while. Let's see what Maud thinks OK?"

"Sure, I'd love to. It'll give old Monte a good rest. The old mule has been strong so far, it'll do him good to be lazy another day."

The next day dawned sunny with a warm breeze. Kathryn took the opportunity to borrow the washbasin and do her and Edwards' and then the Carey's laundry and spread it on the branches to dry. She backed bread and made a cherry pie for her new friends. She was just finished folding her under-things when the wagon came into the yard. She quickly put her laundry in the basket and began folding Naomi's. Soon another wagon followed behind. Putting down the laundry she walked over to greet everyone.

"Kathryn, today is for resting!" You didn't have to do all the this."

"Oh Samantha, you've been so kind to open your home to me the least I could do was help you in some way"

"You see Maud, she is not afraid to do her share of the work." Turning to Kathryn she made the introductions. Maud sized her up and grinned from ear to ear.

"Samantha tells me you lookin' for a position as an apprentice midwife. You got any experience besides your own birthing?"

Kathryn couldn't tell her about her own birthing experience as she didn't "birth" Edward but she had ample experience when she lived back in Kazon holdings. She saw Sam wink so she down played her talents and said simply, "I've attended more than a few birthings but could use the knowledge of someone of your caliber as Samantha raved about your work."

Maud puffed up like a proud papa and was in favor of this newcomer.

"I could use the company on my visits and have been thinking about what these women were going to do when I'm too old for this job. I have a decent sized house, big enough for you and your youngin' if your willing to put up with an old woman set in her ways."

Thinking that this was to good to be true she jumped at the chance to settle down for good.

"That would be great." Hugging Edward she exclaimed, "I think we're home my little man!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Present Day on Voyager)

"Come in" she called to the visitor who rang the chime to her quarters, knowing full well it was the doctor coming to check on her as he always did at 1900 hours every evening.

"How are you feeling Captain?" Asking her as her scanned her with his tricorder.

"Same as last evening at this time. I am fine, no sign of feeling ill in any way so you tell me, how am I doing?"

"Well, your white blood cell count is starting to come up but not nearly enough to fight any infection. I detect no pathogens in your blood stream. If you continue to improve you may be able to get out of your quarters in about 7 days."

"I can t believe it! Is it really necessary for me to be exiled from the crew for another week?"

"Captain, you may not feel weak but believe me, with a low white count like this you are susceptible to any number of maladies that would quickly become a serious illness. Rest assured the ship is functioning well with Commander Chakotay on the bridge."

"I know, he keeps me informed daily. I just miss seeing the crew and being around the ship"

" If you like, I ll scan the Commander and give him prophylactic antibiotics. He may visit with you for a short time this evening if he stays at least 10 feet away from you. You sit on the couch and he can sit here at your table."

"I ll take what I can get. When can he come by?"

"I had a feeling when I saw you last night that you were getting, as Mr. Paris says, Cabin Fever . I asked the commander if he would be willing to take the medication, which of course he said he would help out in any way he could. I scanned him yesterday in the event you d want him to come by. He ll be in in a little while."

"Thank you Doctor, I realize I m not the most appreciative patient but I am grateful for the expert care you ve given this crew and me over these 7 years."

"Thank you, Captain. I ll inform Commander Chakotay of your request."

With that he took his leave of the captain and smiled as her doors swooshed closed behind him. "

Did she agree Doctor?"

"Affirmative Commander. This exile of hers as she calls it has had a beneficial result. Her blood pressure is down, she has gained some weight, her color has improved and she no longer has dark circles under her eyes so she is sleeping better at night. She should be ready to return to the bridge in 3 days but I told her it would be more like 7. As her physician I couldn t have asked for a more therapeutic intervention for her. She would never have agreed to this had it not been for the mishap with the gel packs; but that should stay between us."

"I whole heartedly agree with you Doctor. And your secret is safe with me."

"Come in Chakotay."

"You knew it was me?"

"Sure, the doctor told me you'd be by. I m sorry you had to take an antibiotic just in case you had an infection brewing some where."

"No problem"

" So tell me all the scuttlebutt from around the ship"

As they sat on opposite sides of the room the topic of conversation varied from Sandrine s and the pool tournament to the latest edition of Voyager Forum"

"Have you read the story with the main character being called Kathryn? he asked.I heard some of the female crew talking about it in the mess hall. B lanna gave it 4 stars."

"Yes, I have to say I was taken aback when I saw the name but I love the historical romance genre so I read the whole thing. I liked it so far. Have you read it?"

I can t say I have. I m more the historical swashbuckler type. Let me know if it has some action in it, then maybe I ll see."

They had a platonic visit and in keeping with the doctors orders he bid her a good night and left her to continue the story of The Healer .

Maud realized soon enough that Kathryn was a very capable midwife. She was eager to learn and Maud taught her many new things. Kathryn was good, but Maud had so many more years experience that when they weren t out delivering babies, Maud talked about possible complications and expected outcomes. Kathryn took it all in and she taught Maud many healing techniques, the herbs and spices etc that she used for the treatment of many common ailments. They were very compatible and becoming good friends fast.

At first Samantha and Naomi watched Edward whenever Kathryn had to go with Maud to attend a delivery, but soon enough Kathryn left the child with Maud and went on her own. The outlying community accepted Kathryn after a few years and began to call on her for treatment of skin rashes, stomach ailments, fevers, and more. Edward grew into a strong young boy. He was playful, smart as can be, and the joy in her life. She was amazed at how fast he grew out of his clothes. "Your father must have been very tall". she thought to herself.

She was visiting with Samantha one evening when a rider came through the yard.

"Good evening Chakotay. What brings you all the way up here?" Samantha called out.

"God evening ladies. The men and I were patrolling the northern border looking for looters. Have you seen or heard of anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, but Ill go get Joe. He s finishing up in the barn."

With that she got up to fetch her rider looked to Kathryn and he began.

"Good evening, I m sorry to disturb you. My name s Chakotay. I know Joe Carey from boyhood. We served together on a schooner when we were lads and have stayed friends since. I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Extending her hand to him she said "I'm glad to meet you".

Lingering with her hand in his she was amazed by his dimples and his smile. She realized that she still had her hand in his grasp and pulling it back she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Are you new to these parts?"

"My son Edward and I live down the road with Maud Duncan. We ve been here almost 5 years."

I guess I haven t been up here in a long time."

Soon Joe came out of the barn with Samantha and greeted his old friend."

"What's this I hear about looting? And how have you been Chakotay?"

Getting off his horse Chakotay embraced his friend. "

I know it s been too long Joe. How are you?"

"We' re all well thank you. And you Chakotay. You ve kept to yourself. A man can go crazy grieving by himself. When he has friends he should let them help. Come. We must talk inside over a cup of coffee. Excuse us ladies while we catch up and discuss this matter of the looters."

"By all means Samantha said."

As soon as the men went inside Samantha told Kathryn his story.

"His wife had died in childbirth about 6 years ago. He was devastated. The child was a constant reminder of his loss so after hiring a wet nurse to feed him, Chakotay began taking more time out at sea as he had done when he was younger. You see his father, the laird, owns a whole fleet of ships and Chakotay captained one of the ships on many sailings up the coast. The shipping business prospered but at what expense? The child stayed at the castle with the laird and his wife while Chakotay was out at sea. It happened that one of the hands on his ship was a drunkard. While loading some cargo into the ships hold he was staggering around and fell. Some of the barrels broke open. Chakotay heard the crash and when he went to investigate, the hand was about to strike a match and light a torch to see what he had done. Chakotay screamed at the man. He barely reached the man in time, stopping him from lighting the match. You see the cargo was gunpowder. Had the hand lit the match, the whole ship and all her crew would have gone up in flames! He dismissed the crewman immediately. In retaliation, the man threatened Chakotay and threw a punch. Chakotay had him thrown off the boat. Disgraced, the man drank himself into a stupor and fell asleep on the road home. His wife found him in the morning and in no time the whole story came out. She blamed Chakotay for her husbands death. She was the wet nurse hired for Chakotay s son so while he was out on the ship, she sneaked off with the child. The note she left said in effect that since she had no one left, he wouldn t either. She had lost her only child a month before Chakotay s son was born and now she lost her husband. Her mind snapped and no search turned up any clue as to where she had gone. Her brother was gone too so it was assumed that he took her away in fear of when Chakotay returned home. When he did, the trail had gone cold and the child was never recovered"

" That is so sad!" exclaimed Kathryn." If I ever lost Edward I don t know how I would live."

Samantha added that Chakotay should find a mate. "No one should be alone."

The meaning was not lost on Kathryn. Samantha suggested she date whenever an eligible bachelor came into the town. But Kathryn wanted no part of it. She had her responsibilities and she had her Edward. She didn t think a man would ever really accept another man' s child. No, she accepted her fate that she couldn't marry, wouldn't marry for Edward's sake. She would never put her happiness above her son's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chakotay and Joe came out of the cottage. Both women turned to them and it was Kathryn who spoke first.

"I think I'll get home now. Edward will have me up early. It was wonderful visiting with you Samantha, good night. And good night to you gentlemen. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Chakotay"

"Wait Kathryn, let me walk you home. Chakotay seems to think there may be undesirables in these parts. I'd feel better if you were escorted back to Maud's."

"Then let me do the escorting, if you don't mind Kathryn."

"Why thank you Mr. Chakotay. I would be honored."

Kissing her friends good night the two began the walk back to Kathryn's home. Samantha turned to Joe and smiled. "I think we'll be seeing Chakotay a little more often now don't you agree Joe?"

"I think he finally realizes that there is a world beyond his own grief "

At first the conversation was safe: the weather, Joe and Samantha and how big Naomi is getting. Then things got more personal.

"Does that ring on your finger mean you have a man somewhere Kathryn?" You only mentioned you and your son."

"It means there once was but there is no more. I am a widow Mr. Chakotay." She couldn't tell him it was her mother's ring.

"It's just Chakotay, and I'm sorry for your loss. How long has it been?"

"Many years. My husband died as a result of injuries he received after a robbery. We were living on Kazon land and Major Cullah's men seemed to think my pa…. um…. Patrick was some sort of threat. He was just coming home but refused to yield to those men on the road so they ambushed him and beat him so badly he died 12 hours later. There was going to be no justice so I packed up and left."

"I'm so sorry Kathryn. You must miss him."

"I do, very much. I think he would be pleased with my choice to come down here. He would have loved this area. The people are very caring and neighbor helps neighbor. Is it like that where you live Chakotay?"

"Why yes, it's only a few hours ride from here. You must come see it. The coastline is beautiful, especially as the sun is setting over the horizon."

"I've never been more that 10 miles from here since I settled here."

"Maybe we can change that."

Smiling she thought to herself "if only."

"Well here it is. This cottage is Maud Duncan's. She has been like a mother to me, taking us in when we had no idea where we would go. I'll just say good night ,oh!" She tripped and turned her ankle in a hole left by a mole. Grabbing Chakotay before she fell to the ground he reached out and grabbed her arms.

"Kathryn, what happened? Are you all right?"

"I think so, oh, it hurts."

Looking down to her foot she tried gingerly to put weight on it but couldn't. Balancing on one foot she held her other foot off the ground and Chakotay bent over to inspect it. Slipping off her shoe she winced.

"Kathryn, it's swelling. We need to get you inside."

Lifting her up in his arms they reached Maud's door as Maud herself opened the door.

" I saw you coming up the walk. What happened?"

"I turned my ankle, that's all. It'll be all right."

"I'll go fetch some ice cold spring water."

Grabbing the bucket from Maud's hand and asking where to go Chakotay quickly hurried to his task. In the meantime Maud removed Kathryn's stocking.

"Who is that handsome gentleman?"

"He's a friend of the Carey's. He came up from some where south of here to warn them of possible looters coming this way. That's why he walked me home so don't get any ideas. He's got a group of friends near by and is heading back home tomorrow."

"Here you go Kathryn, stick your foot in this."

Gently taking her foot he lowered it into the cold water.

"OOOO, it's cold." Her foot was obviously swelling and slightly discolored. "Hope it's not broken."

"Leave it in the water as long as you can. I'll check it in a bit"

"Thanks Maud, and thank you Chakotay." I'm sure it'll be better by morning."

"I'm sure I'm leaving her in good hands. If it is OK with you ladies I'd like to check in with you before I head home."

"I don't want to be a bother. I'm sure you and your men want to get an early start back home."

"I'll see you then. Good night ladies."

With that he was out the door.

"Why are you so fast to dismiss him?" It isn't every day a lady is carried over the threshold now is it?"

"Oh, Maud. Don't be making something out of nothing. He's being kind because that's the kind if man he seems to be. Our paths just crossed that's all."

"Face it Kathryn, he was looking at you the way a man does when he's interested. I may be old, but I'm not blind. I was young once, and my Nathaniel looked at me like that. We have not seen the last of your Chakotay."

"He's not MY Chakotay. I'm sure he'll stop by before he leaves the area and that will be that."

"We'll see, that's all I'm saying."

Stop by he did. And the next weekend too. It seems he decided to make another trip up to see the Carey's. Knowing that Naomi's birthday was early in the autumn season he brought her a gift; a beautiful hair clip.

Stopping by on his way he encountered Kathryn sitting in a chair outside the cottage wrapped in a shawl.

"Good day to you Kathryn." He called out.

"Chakotay, what a pleasant surprise. Look Maud, we have a visitor, Chakotay is back."

"Well, well, look at that. Winking at Kathryn she turned to the rider and inquired, "what brings you back so soon?"

"I was on my way to bring Naomi a gift and I thought I'd check to see how you're doing since your mishap."

"I'm doing just fine, thank you. It hurt for a day or two but it gets better each day."

"Glad to hear it. Do you think they're home?"

"Well, seeing that it's Sunday and they spend a good part of the morning in church, I'd say they'll be home in about an hour. Maud continued, "Your welcome to spend the time waiting here if you like. May I get you refreshment?

"I don't want to be any bother Madame."

"It's no bother. Let's see what I can fix us eh?"

With that Maud took her leave to give them some privacy.

"You mentioned a son Kathryn. Where is he, and how old is he?"

"Samantha and Joe asked if they could bring him with them to their church. I don't want to pass my negative feelings on to my son so he's been going since he was old enough to sit still. Since he's 6 years old last May I guess it's about 2 years now. I keep making excuses for myself. I just don't see the need to be in a building on such a beautiful morning."

Time passed quickly when a wagon came into view. Laughing could be heard and greetings were being shouted before the horses had a chance to stop.

"Uncle Chakotay!" Naomi jumped out the back and jumped into his arms. He swung her around and exclaimed as he put her down;" last time I saw you, you had pig tails and now look at you. All grown up!"

"I am seventeen. I start my apprenticeship with Kathryn and Maud."

"And whom do we have here?" Edward had slowly made his way over to stand next to his mother.

With his hand extended for a handshake Chakotay looked into his eyes for the first time. What he saw nearly took his breath away. Why did he get the sudden feeling of having looked into these eyes before?" Why did thoughts of his dead wife just flash in his mind?

"Hello sir, my name is Edward, Edward Janeway."


	6. Chapter 6

The courtship

Chakotay was so taken aback he was speechless. When he finally caught himself he extended his hand and shook young Edward's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man. My name is Chakotay. I am a friend of Samantha and Joe and uncle to Naomi. And your mother of course. How old are you?"

"I'm six years old."

"Wow, quite a little man aren't you?"

"That's what my mother calls me. But I'm not really a man yet. I still have lots of growing to do."

Chuckling he said, "yes, I guess you do."

"So, who's hungry?", called Maud.

"I am! Exclaimed Edward.

"When aren't you hungry?", Kathryn said ruffling his head. "I do believe you'd eat all day if I let you."

"Well if I'm to keep growing like I told Mr. Chakotay I would then I need food."

Every one laughed. Kathryn turned to the Carey's and invited them to join them for the afternoon meal. I've already made an apple pie for dessert."

"Please Aunt Sam, stay. Mother is making roast duck. I helped get the feathers off after she caught it with her bow and arrow."

"Do you really hunt Kathryn?"

"Someone needs to do it Chakotay. We are two women here, and a growing boy", smiling as she looked at her son. If we want meat we get it ourselves, except when Joe brings down a buck, then we all share that."

"Maybe I can help with the hunt some time."

"Anytime you want to help us Chakotay, we'll be obliging" Maud chimed in. She wasn't letting Kathryn refuse this subtle offer to become more involved with Kathryn's life. If Kathryn wasn't going after this man, Maud would do it for her."

After the wonderful meal Chakotay asked if he could visit again. Kathryn sheepishly agreed. She was attracted to this tall, dark and handsome man. She was just afraid she was letting herself get too attracted.

"Yes, please come back. You said you'd show me how to tie sailor's knots."

"I guess it's settled then, when do you think you'd be up this way again?"

Well, I thought I'd bring a larger wagon that your mother has and bring you all down to my place. Your family too Joe. My parents would love to see you, it's been quite a few years as they keep reminding me."

How about coming for the fall festival. We are bringing back an old celebration. It's in 1 month's time"

"Wonderful Chakotay! Joe was obviously pleased.

Why did they ever stop the event papa? You said it was a lot of fun."

"Oh, well, I think people got tired of loosing to Chakotay."

"What event did you excel in Chakotay?"

"Kathryn, no one could beat him in archery for one. He hit the bull's eye almost every time. He was pretty good in horse shoe toss too."

"And you were my partner in that one Joe." So will you all come?"

"Please mama." Both Naomi and Edward pleaded with their mothers. Joe just laughed and looked at his friend.

"I think it's a fine idea. I'll ask the O'Brien's twins to stay here and watch the place. At 18 and six feet tall they're plenty strong and able."

"What about our patients Maud, I can't leave them with no one to deliver them? Megan Delaney will be close by then."

"And I'm right here Kathryn. I can still attend the Delaney girl. You go on now. You've never been to the Autumn Festival and you need to get out and enjoy life. I'll not hear another word about it. You're going and that's that."

"Well Kathryn, there you have it. You can't go against Maud now can you?" I'll be up to get you before the next full moon."

"Yeah! The children were shouting and clapping."

(Three and a half weeks later)

Maud was putting the final stitches in the hem of a dress she made for Kathryn

"Maud, it's beautiful."

"I made all my clothes when I was younger. I just haven't had the need for a new dress in quite some years but you certainly do. I've seen you in the same dress whenever you needed to dress up a bit. It's high time you wore something new and frilly."

"Mother, you look beautiful", exclaimed Edward as he came in with the latest batch of freshly laid eggs. You'll be the prettiest lady at the festival."

"Come here my love" as she was bending to kiss him.

Soon they were packed and waiting for their ride. It wasn't long until Chakotay rode into their sights.

"Maud, why am I so nervous? Maybe I shouldn't go. Maybe I…."

"Stop now! You need this Kathryn. You've been hiding out up here too long. Get out, see more of the world, live a little."

"Thank you my friend. In more ways than you could ever imagine."

"You saved me too Kathryn. Before you came here I was a lonely widow. You gave me a purpose. I had nothing but my birthings. I'd come home to an empty house after each delivery. After checking on my new mothers every few days, I still came home to an empty house. But after you and Edward came I wasn't alone anymore. I had family. Watching your Edward grow has been a joy. He's the closest thing to a grandchild I'll ever have. Now get going!"

"Now you take care of my family Chakotay!"

"You bet Maud, I'll bring them back to you in one weeks time. Here, let me help you with your cases Kathryn. Edward, can you jump up in the back and take these for me?"

"Feeling proud that he was "helping" he gladly jumped into the back of the wagon and placed their bags under the seat. Then they placed the basket of food Maud packed in the back too. Soon the Carey's wagon came down the road so they bid Maud goodbye and set off on the three hour ride.

Riding into the compound Kathryn looked around in awe. She had never seen a castle before. Edward said what she was thinking; "WOW!"

"Do you like it Edward?"

"Yes sir! This place is huge."

At this they noticed a young man approaching the group.

"Passing the reins to the lad Chakotay explained what he wanted done with the horses and wagons. More people came out and proceeded to unload the wagons. Kathryn had no idea he came from such wealth.

"Come in Kathryn, let me introduce you to my parents."

With that two older people were approaching the group.

"Mr. and Mrs. Voyage, hello there."

After Joe respectfully kissed Mrs. Voyage hello, the elder gentlman greeted them. "How have you been? Chakotay has been telling us about all you've been doing since moving up north. Things are well for you are they?"

"Yes sir, I'm doing well."

"And Samantha, you're looking well. Naomi, come give us a hug. Do you remember us dear?"

"Yes, I remember running in the big hall and seeing the ships. And all the horses."

"Yes, you can show Edward the horses. Chakotay says you like to ride. We have some nice gentle ones you can take for a ride with Willie, he'll show you the nice places to ride."

"Thank you sir. That will be nice."

"And this is the nice young woman Chakotay has been telling us about? Hello, my name is Cole and this is my wife Anna. Welcome to our home."

"It's a pleasure sir, thank you for having us."

As the group started into the house, Anna turned to Kathryn and spoke softly woman to woman. "Thank you for bringing a light back into my sons' eyes. It has been a long time since we've seen him want to live."

Blushing, Kathryn could only smile and nod her head. She was afraid she was letting her heart rule her actions.

The day of the festival dawned bright with the promise of good weather and great fellowship. Friar Tuvok opened the festival with a prayer that all who compete do so with honor in their heart and strength in their actions. Many women wore ribbons of the colors of the plaids of their husbands' clans. Each family supplied food and all shared in the cheering. It was a glorious day and Kathryn had a hard time getting Edward to bed that evening. Each time he'd settle down he'd start up again.

"Momma wasn't Chakotay fast, wasn't he the best at archery? Can he teach me to shoot too? Please Momma?"

"Yes, all those things. But you get to sleep. Tomorrow we go for a ride remember?'

When he finally put his head on the pillow Kathryn put her shawl around her shoulders and strolled out into the courtyard. The stars were shining brightly. She stopped to pet the horse that was in the coral.

"You are a beautiful boy aren't you?"

"He never lets anyone stroke his neck, " came from behind her. He's practically showing off in front of you. I think he's under your spell Kathryn."

"He is such a beautiful animal Chakotay. So regal, like you. You hold your self so straight and tall. I can see people respect you, they admire you. And you care for them. It's wonderful."

"Thank you Kathryn but I see the same with you. Everyone around here likes you. You've been here 5 days and you helped a total stranger with a difficult birth. When young Seth came running by us looking for the midwife you jumped right in."

"The midwife was inebriated Chakotay. I couldn't let her touch that woman. I went with the boy to see if I could help."

"Word has it if it wasn't for you she would have lost the babe and her own life too. That's saying something Kathhryn."

"I've learned a lot over the years. I was in the right place at the right time."

"And you helped when Tom Paris cut himself on his sword."

"I did what had to be done." Switching topics away from herself she quickly put a question to him.

"Joe told us you are a real sea captain with a fleet of ships. Might we see these ships before we leave? I've never seen a boat before; I've never even see the sea before. I've always lived to far away."

"Kathryn I would love to show you. How about tomorrow?"

"I would love it. I know Edward would too. He adores you Chakotay."

"I seem drawn to your son too Kathryn. Maybe it's the fact that my own son was taken from me. He'd be a little older than Edward but close in age anyway. And he has a darker complexion than you, more like mine. Your husband, was he a foreigner?"

"His mother was Italian. Is your mother the same? I noticed she was of a darker complexion that your father. You favor her side of the family."

"My father loved to sail and went to the Colonies when he was a young sailor. He stayed away about two years and came home with an Indian wife and a baby on the way."

"You have a nice family Chakotay. You treat those that work here with you like family so this whole place is so different from where I came from."

"Kathryn, I know this is very soon but I want to get to know you more and maybe make you and Edward part of my family. If you want to that is."

"Chakotay, I'm flattered. But you can't replace your son with Edward. You have to accept him for who he is."

"I do Kathryn. And I hope you understand that I'll always hold out hope that someday I do find my son. Then we'd all be an even larger family. That is if you allow me to court you."

"I do accept Chakotay. I would be honored to get to know you better. But please do not tell Edward. I don't want him to be disappointed if things do not work out between us."

"It's a deal. Now tell me your secret with my stallion."

With that they laughed and brushed Liberty, the stallion that became putty with Kathryn's stroking his mane.

(The next morning)

Kathryn and Edward were in awe of the majestic site before them from their perch on the bluff overlooking the port where four ships were anchored. Each flew a flag with a blue star on the biggest sail. The water was vast and so blue Kathryn swore she had never seen such a beautiful sight.

"This is only half of the fleet Kathryn. Four other ships are presently sailing up the coast to deliver goods to the northern regions. They'll pick up goods to sell down here. We provide the quickest means of moving large supplies for many merchants."

"And these other ships, are they part of this 'star fleet' too?"

"Yes, all the ships in our fleet fly the blue star, that's how those in port know who is coming from a distance."

"Can I be a member of your "star fleet' Chakotay?" asked Edward.

"As long as your mother wants to be part of my 'star fleet'."

She laughed and they continued riding down to get a better look. A smaller boat was rowing to shore so Chakotay suggested they go out to the larger boat in the smaller on.

As they were brought aboard the schooner Tom Paris meet them. Good day Miss Kathryn. Come to make a house call? This hand is feeling a bit sore but I'm keeping it clean like you said."

"Glad to hear it Tom. And how is that beautiful little girl of yours?"

"Muriel is just fine. And her mother is getting bigger every week. The next baby comes in a mere four months."

The afternoon flew by and so did the rest of their visit. The Carey's only stayed for the festival but Kathryn and Edward had stayed the whole week. Chakotay slept in the spare room in the boathouse so no one could even hint at any inappropriateness. Kathryn's reputation would not be tarnished; his parents had seen to that. She was given the guest quarters in the castle for herself and Edward. She had never seen such lavish furnishings.

It was soon the day of their return. Thanking Chakotay's parents they set off for home. Promising to visit again Edward waved until they were only a speck behind them. He immediately asked when they would be coming back.

"Edward, do not persist. When we are asked to come back we will make the appropriate plans. Please do not bother Chakotay."

"Yes mother. I'm sorry Chakotay."

"Would you like to come back for Christmas?"

"Yes, do you make Venison and have lots of sweet treats too?"

"Venison roast, stews, potatoes, biscuits, and lots of pies. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yum! Mama will you make cider too?"

"Yes, and we'll bring Maud with us too."

"Yeah! The whole family!"

Through the rest the fall season Kathryn was busy with her healing the ills of others, helping with the delivery of four more babies, and making more clothes for Edward. As he changed out of the shirts she was fitting on him she rubbed the birthmark on Edward's shoulder. "

"I wonder if one of his real parents had something like it?" Funny, she rarely thought of his 'natural' parents for she considered herself his true mother, but sometimes she thought if they ever regretted what they almost did.

"Did they ever change their mind and go back for him only to find him gone? Did they feel guilty? Are they even alive? Do they even care?"

Shaking those thoughts away she started work on another dress for herself. Maud was right, she had to start living. Now that she was sure Chakotay accepted them she looked forward to his visits. He came almost every week and started bringing Edward to church service with the Carey's. Maybe Kathryn would go one of these weeks she thought to herself. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rescue

So many preparations to get ready for Christmas! Kathryn made a few pies and was packed and waiting for Chakotay when he arrived a few days before the holiday. She had even packed the gifts she made for Edward and Chakotay. The wool she bought in town was a beautiful off-white color and she made them matching sweaters. She embroidered a sampler for Mrs. Voyage and socks for Mr. Voyage. They were so nice to allow her to visit she thought a gift at Christmas was in order.

Maud will be joining them for this trip. Kathryn was thrilled. She found a beautiful satchel that Maud could use for her Midwifery supplies in port the last visit to Chakotay's village. Her family would be together. She was so happy. Since coming to this village her life has been so happy. She still missed her father but she had a purpose and didn't live in fear the way she did at her old village.

Chakotay rode along side the wagon with Edward on his saddle in front of him. He kept talking to Edward about riding and learning how to handle horses. She watched how intently Edward listened to every word Chakotay spoke. These lessons were also a lesson in discipline, tracking, hunting and all things male; something Kathryn realized she had no obvious knowledge with.

They arrived in time for lunch so the wagon was unloaded, horses stabled, and as Chakotay would like to call, "all hands on deck". Edward would salute mockingly and giggle, and then they all sat in the great dinning hall for rabbit stew and cook's famous bread.

After that it was into the library to trim a beautiful pine tree. "What a nice tradition this is Chakotay."

"My father brought the idea back from one of his many travels."

"I'm glad," piped in Edward, I want it to be my tradition too."

"Since I'm in love with your mother I hope you'll be sharing all of our traditions."

"Does that mean you're going to get married to my mother?"

"If she'll have me."

"Mother, tell Chakotay yes! You know you told me you love him too."

"I guess there are no secrets where children are concerned."

When everyone was finished laughing Mr. Voyage offered a toast. "To Kathryn and Edward, you will now be considered 'Voyagers.'"

All raised their glasses in unity.

The whole yuletide holiday was wonderful. The Christmas feast was superb. Everyone loved his or her gifts. Kathryn received a beautiful shawl of white lace from Chakotay. It was the nicest gift she had ever been given.

Once Edward was put to bed the men enjoyed a brandy by the fire while the ladies enjoyed tea. Kathryn had her shawl around her shoulders and was starring out the window. Chakotay walked over to her and whispered into her ear, "I thought you might feel out of place wearing white when we are married but I wanted to see you in something white and lacey. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh Chakotay, I love it, and you, thank you for making me so happy."

"Kathryn, you have given me love, something I lost many years ago. Being discreet he bent down and kissed her cheek.

After Christmas Chakotay was getting ready for a hunt. Tom Paris would accompany him as well as Harry, Mike and his Father. Just before they left the yard horses pulling a wagon at a fast speed came barreling in.

"Bella, what's the matter? Where is Muriel?"

"Tom, she wasn't in her bed this morning. Didn't you notice when you left?"

"No. I never looked in her room. I just assumed she was there!"

"Where could she have gone Tom? It's too cold! It's going to rain. She'll freeze!"

Crying, she was helped down. "Come inside", Maud guided her by the elbow. "The men folk will find your little girl Bella. Where do you think she'd go?"

"I don't know. I've racked my brain thinking where she would have gone. Oh Tom, please bring her home. She seemed quiet last night. Like something was bothering her."

"We'll find her Bella." Kathryn stated.

"That 'we'll' will not include you Kathryn. Now please go inside it's getting cold."

With that the men headed out and planned to meet back in two hours time.

Fuming that Chakotay would order her inside while a child may be in danger she went in to talk to Maud.

"Please stay with her Maud. The men all went out and split up, each taking a direction of north, east and west. I'll go south and see if I see any trace of her."

"Kathryn, be careful. Where that heavy cape of mine."

Walking out the south side of the yard Kathryn kept thinking about that beautiful little girl. She recalled the conversation she had the day before Christmas when there was so much hustle and bustle around the village square. Kathryn volunteered to watch Muriel so Bella could get things done.

"Are you coming to church service Miss Kathryn?"

"I'm not sure yet Muriel. Edward will be going with Chakotay and Mr. and Mrs. Voyage though."

"Why don't you go? Don't you want to see the Baby Jesus? It's His birthday you know. Friar Tuvok says that we should come together to celebrate. I bet God hears us best in there."

Not wanting to confuse the child with her own difficulty in understanding the need to pray to an unseen deity, Kathryn just agreed to the child's ramblings. She needed some sort of proof before she would be convinced of the existence of a higher power as this child so trustingly does.

On and on she walked wondering where she would have gone. The weather was obviously changing for the worse. Dark clouds loomed overhead. The wind was getting stronger.

"Where are you Muriel?" Talking out loud she began to voice other questions and opinions.

"If you're really up there how can you let a little child get lost? How can you allow this to happen? Do you hear me God? You're not a very loving God if you can just sit up there while people hurt other people."

Frustrated she walked on and on. It began to rain, drizzling first, and then it was coming down heavily. "If you're really God help us find her. Help us find Chakotay's son too! Help us! Where are they? And where are you?"

She realized she walked for a few miles. Looking up she saw the church in the distance.

"What had Muriel said?" She wanted to talk to God in church because He hears you best in there?"

Walking up the hill she called out to Muriel. Between claps of thunder and seeing the lightning in the distance she was beginning to feel panic rise in her chest. Something was drawing her to this place. That feeling in her gut when she knew someone was in trouble.

There! There was Muriel curled up in front of the big wooden doors of the church! Running to her and calling her name Muriel looked up and ran into Kathryn's arms.

"The door's are locked, I couldn't get in." Then sobs were coming between the words. "I got scared and started to cry."

"Why are you here sweetie?"

"Mommy doesn't want me any more, she wants a baby boy. I heard her tell daddy last night. I came to ask Baby Jesus if the baby in her belly could be a boy baby so Mommy would be happy."

"But Mommy wants a baby boy, I heard her."

"But she wants you too. I heard her say that."

"You did?"

"Yes sweetie. Now let's get home before you catch a chill."

Wrapping her cloak around the child she got down and let Muriel climb on to her back. Carrying her 'piggy-back' style she descended the hill and started back to the castle. The rain came from in front of her, pelting her with water and wind. She yelled to Muriel to keep her face down as it began to hail. Kathryn's face stung with the cold and the wind made the going slow.

They came to the small stream that was now swollen with the run off from higher points. The stepping-stones that allowed one to cross without actually being in the water were now covered and hidden beneath the water. Kathryn had to plunge ankle deep in the frigid water while carrying this child and fight the current to reach safety. By the time she reached other side her dress was saturated and feeling 10 pounds heavier. She had to continue if she was to get the child home safely.

In the mean time Chakotay and the others returned to the castle. "Has she shown up yet?" he asked. Willie just nodded in the negative.

While Willie took the reins, Chakotay dismounted and waited while Tom did the same. "What am I going to do? I can't bear the thought of my daughter alone in this storm, maybe hurt or worse!"

"Tom, get a hold of your self. We'll find her. Willie, saddle up the palomino. I need a fresh horse if I'm going out in the storm again."

"I'll go. No need for you to get sick in this. You go in and tell the others I'll be back as soon as I find her."

"Look!" shouted Willie. A lone figure was walking, no, staggering in the meadow in their direction. Chakotay immediately got back in the saddle, as did Tom.

Galloping out into the meadow the two men reached the figure quickly. Jumping out of the saddle quickly, Chakotay ran to the women and realized in was Kathryn and she was carrying Muriel.

"Give her to me Kathryn."

Prying her arms from around Muriel's legs he removed the child from Kathryn's back and handed her up to Tom.

"Hurry and get her back to the castle. Have them prepare for both of them being cold. GO!"

With that Tom took off.

"Kathryn, get up into the saddle." Trying to help her up she began to collapse into his side.

"I ccccccan't" she stammered out.

Leaning her into the horse he jumped up then pulled her up into his arms. She was trying to hold on to his shirt while he steered the animal back to the castle. Once in the stable Willie took the horse's reins and Chakotay eased Kathryn down. She was frigid. He carried her into the main hall and Maud came running.

"The tub is here. Put her right in clothes and all."

Putting into the warm water she let out an audible gasp. Chakotay held on to her as Maud kept talking to her.

"Kathryn, can you hear us? Come on honey look at me, can you do that?"

Slowly Kathryn turned to the sound of Maud's voice.

"Is Muriel here too? Is she warm?

"Yes Kathryn. You found her and brought her back to us."

Shaking her head affirmatively she then closed her eyes. She didn't answer any more questions because she couldn't hear then. Blackness came over her.

Cook brought in some muslin cloth and they wrapped her up as Chakotay lifted her out of the water. The temperature of her skin warmed up slowly so they brought her upstairs to Chakotay's chamber. His had the largest fireplace and he had had them get a roaring fire going. The room was warm as the bed was. Gently he laid her down.

"I'll get her out of these clothes. You keep Edward occupied. I don't want him to see her like this. It's most likely she'll get worse before she gets better."

"What do you mean worse?"

"Chakotay, she wasn't feeling well today before all this started. Her body was too cold. She may never wake up. Her heart is beating erratically; see there at the base of her neck. I need to watch her to see when she starts to heat up. It may not stop at the usual temperature but continue to rise until she's fevered. We just have to wait and see."


	8. Chapter 8

The Union and Reunion

"Does this blanket look familiar Chakotay?" It was in the basket under Edward when I found him."

Chakotay could only look from Edward to the blanket and to his parents. His mother had made the blanket out of hides her husband bought from a peddler coming through the village. Nights could be cold and she wanted warmth around her first grandchild. She walked over to the blanket and stroked it as if it would tell a story. Then she looked at her grandson, so innocent in this whole drama.

"What is the matter Momma? Why is every one acting funny?"

Kathryn hugged her son and tried to explain, "you know that I love you very much don't you?"

"You're my mother, of course you love me."

"Edward, you know how Maud and I help ladies when they have babies in their bellies."

"Like when Mrs. Mulvane had Tommy in her belly? Did you help her?"

"No Maud helped her. But now I help because that's what I do. But I never carried you in my belly."

"How did you carry me?"

"I didn't. You see when you were a small baby I saw someone put a basket in a cave and run away. I looked in the basket and found you! I fed you and cleaned you up and have loved you ever since. You have been my son and no one is going to change that."

"But who carried me in their belly?"

"I think that the person who took Chakotay's son from him was the same person who put you in the cave."

"That would mean"…he turned to look at Chakotay. "Would that mean you're my father?"

"Edward, my son was taken from his cradle while I was on a sailing vessel. A woman who helped take care of him was mad at me because her husband died and she blamed me. She thought to punish me she took someone I loved very much. I looked all over when I returned but couldn't find you."

"Did you cry Chakotay?"

"Yes Edward, every night. So did every one here. We never stopped praying that you would somehow come back to us. And you did!"

"What about the person who carried me in her belly? Where is she?"

"My wife, your first mother, died soon after you were born. It was very sad. I loved her very much and she loved you very much. She got a fever but didn't get better like your mother did." He lovingly looked at Kathryn who was smiling through tears.

"She would have gotten better if Maud took care of her." Everyone was smiling now. Maud gave him a hug. "From the mouth of babes."

"Now every one, we've a lot to digest. Kathryn needs her rest and I'm thinking that this little family needs some time alone." Maud then shooed Mr. and Mrs. Voyage out of the room and followed. Mrs. Voyage left but not before kissing Edward on the head.

"Do you have any questions Edward?"

"When are you going to get better Momma? Are we going to move here with Chakotay or will he come to live in our house? People who are married are supposed to live together. Just like Joe and Samantha or Tom and Bella."

"Where would you want to live?"

"Here in this big castle. We'll go back home to Maud's house when you go sailing again. Does that sound OK?"

"How about we invite Maud to visit us here and maybe when you're older you'll come sailing with me."

"Can I Chakotay? Can I call you Papa like Momma called her father?"

"I would like that very much." With that he took the child in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Kathryn had convalesced for a month and continued to rest when they went home. Preparations were made for a feast at the castle. Kathryn needed to pack all their belongings for the trip back to the castle. After resting for a few weeks she began in earnest to pack, say goodbye to neighbors, and explain the situation to Friar Tuvok. It was her hope that whatever church was near Chakotay's castle, Edward would like the preacher. She also wanted to discuss things with the good Friar before leaving the area.

She walked to the chapel early one morning 1 week before leaving.

"Friar Tuvok" she called out.

"Yes my child."

"I would like to talk to you, about your God." With that the whole story of Edwards becoming her son, the kidnapping of Chakotay's son, the rescue of Muriel and her vision of her father. She was searching for something but she didn't know what.

"Kathryn, in all of those instances God's hand had put you in the right spot to do exactly what was right. He may not have caused those bad things to happen, but he gave you a gift. And you used that gift."

"What 'gift' do I have?"

"You are a healer Kathryn. Your compassion for others, your capacity for love knows no bounds. Those are things that Jesus told us to do for our father in Heaven. You are His eyes and hands on Earth. May His love grow more around you in your new life. Be well my child." With that he kissed her forehead while holding her hands.

"What if I don't live up to His expectations?"

"You already do Kathryn. Just be yourself"

Kathryn and Edward made two more trips to Chakotay's castle before the wedding to give Edward a chance to get to know his grandparents and father better. He spent time with each of them learning about his new found family and he told them all about himself and his mother. He was very proud of her and Maud and his life in their village. Kathryn tried to stay out of the way so her son could bond with his family. It was important for all of them to accept him now, not fret over what they missed over the years.

The wedding was the event of the year. Kathryn wanted the chapel to be full of flowers, a chapel she decided to join at Edward's encouragement.

"You'll see Momma, you can feel happiness there. You might even feel God's hug in there."

Mrs. Voyage's gown was fitted to her slender figure and she looked like a vision according to Chakotay. Edward walked her down the aisle and was seated in the first pew next to Maud. Friar Tuvok made the trip down at Chakotay's request and joined the happy couple in Holy Matrimony.

It was decided that a honeymoon on a ship was an exciting way to start their life together. Kathryn finally got her wish to be part of the 'Starfleet' ever since she first laid eyes on the ships.

"This is where I was meant to be Chakotay. I feel at home."

"You are home my love. And I'll always be by your side."

They embraced as the anchor was raised. They waved to the shore for a last goodbye to Edward and Chakotay's parents. They would be together forever.

(Present Day on Voyager)

Kathryn put the pad down. She checked the time and decided to call Neelix.

"Janeway to Neelix"

"Here Captain. Is there something I can do for you? Are you hungry?"

"I was wondering, when does the next edition of  The Voyager Forum

come out?"

"Well, the first of the month is the usual publishing time. Is there something you wish to have included in it?"

"No. I was interested in a certain contributor. Do you know who wrote The Healer?"

"No captain. She has submitted all the chapters under a pen name. You are not the first person to inquire about her. If you like her work you can send in a review that I'll publish with the others."

"I'll send it to you then."

With that she composed a letter of admiration.

_Dear Austen Jane,_

_I have just finished your story of __The Healer__ and hope your characters find the peace and happiness that life has for them. Our Voyager family has come a long way together and is in need of the escape our imaginings can take us. Thanks for taking us on a ride with you._

_ A Fan_

Kathryn put the pad down after pressing 'submit' She sat back and thought of the possibilities of what her life would be like if she and Chakotay had a real relationship.

"You are a coward Kathryn Janeway!" she said to herself. You need to take command of your life!"

At that time there was a chime at her quarters.

"Come in"

"Kathryn, I was wondering if you'd like to have a visitor?

"Chakotay, I would love you to visit. I would like to say that your visits during my confinement have been my salvation from going stir crazy. You make my day."

"It's been my pleasure."

"I hope they don't stop when I am released."

"We will continue to have our weekly dinner meetings to discuss ship's business as usual."

"I hope we can be together for things other than ship's business, if that's OK with you?"

"It's more than OK."

"You once told me you'd be by my side, will you keep your word?"

Sitting on the couch next to her he gave a command.

"Computer, lights at 35% illumination. Is this close enough to your side?"

"I think it is. I think it is very nice to have you by my side."

Sliding his arm behind her shoulder she put her arm behind his back and rested her head on his chest.

"I've imagined being like this for a long time."

"A long time wasted don't you think? Now, can you tell me what else you've imagined?"

"I'd rather show you."

It was time they left nothing to the imagination.

The End


End file.
